Protectors of all worlds: Season 1
by mr.stooge
Summary: Hello, everyone. This series will be about a boy named kevin and his friends and cousin who will travel to different worlds in order to stop someone named dark armor from ruling them. This series will be like kingdom hearts, but it will have anime instead. Hope you all like it.
1. Maken-ki: story 1

Protector of all worlds: prologue

Kevin, a 15-year old boy was walking home from school, thinking of something

Kevin: Man, this is getting boring, I want something new, like robots fighting each other and fighting giant monsters, but something like that is never going to happen.

While he was walking home, he heard something behind a trash can. Kevin checks out what made the noise. A car pounce's out, scaring kevin. The cat walks away, leaving kevin frozen. Kevin see's something in a trash can. He finds an arm piece of some armor.

Kevin: What's this doing here?

Kevin examines the arm piece and decides to put it on. But when he did, something strange happened, he suddenly saw a flashback of a war and two people fighting. Then, he suddenly appeared in a white area.

Kevin: W-where...am I?

Then, someone in armor appeared, kevin turn's around and see's him (note: the armor is ventus's keyblade armor)

Kevin: Who are you!?

?: Don't worry, kevin. I'm a friend.

Kevin(shocked): Wait, how do you know my name?!

?: I'll tell you later, I need to warn you.

Kevin: About what?

?: Kevin, this world you live in, will be destroyed.

Kevin(shocked): D-Destroyed? By what?!

?: By someone with great evil that I couldn't defeat. All I could do was seeal him, before the new owner releases him.

Kevin: Where was he sealed?

?: The arm piece your wearing.

He points to the arm piece.

?: Now that he is released, no one can stop him, except you.

Kevin: Me?

?: Yes, you are now the owner of this armor, with it you can beat anything, even a god and a demon.

He puts his hand on kevin's shoulder.

Kevin: What?

?: But in order to defeat him, you must gain new powers and allies. Kevin, the fate of all worlds are now in your hands.

He begins to disappear

Kevin: W-Wait!

Before kevin reaches him, he's back in real-life.

Kevin: (W-What was that? And who was that guy in armor? Was it an illusion or something else?)

Kevin look at he arm piece.

Kevin: He said something about someone in this armor being released.

Kevin puts the arm piece in his backpack and rushes home.

Kevin's house: kevin makes it to his house, still thinking about the man in armor.

Kevin: Could it...be true?...Nah, It was just my imagination.

Kevin opens the door.

Kevin: I'm hom...

before he could finish, a explosion appears inside his house and knocks him out.

hours later: kevin wakes up with his head hurting.

Kevin: W... what happened?

kevin's hand felt something wet, he looked at his hand, It was blood. kevin was scared. he looked around, and saw house's on fire and dead people everywhere.

Kevin(scared): H-H-How?!...Don't tell me...

Kevin remembers what the man in armor said.

Kevin:...N-No... It couldn't been real.

kevin hears a woman scream, he checks out what happened, he see's a two-headed mechanical beast with brown light color, a gatling gun replacing an arm, and has 3 eyes. It was called a doublas M2 minion. The other one had a purplish color, two sickles on it's head and 5 eyes, it was called a garadas K7 minion. the doublas minion shoots the woman to death. the garadas minion spots kevin, kevin runs away, but the garadas minion shots his leg. kevin grabs his leg, for how much it hurts. the doublas minion grabs kevin and the garadas minion stars to beat him to the garadas minion was about to finish kevin off, kevins backpack begins to glow. the arm piece appears on kevin's left arm and forms his whole armor. Kevin was amazed. the garadas minion grabs it sickles and tries to slice kevin, but to kevins surprise, the sickles broke when they made contact with the armor. Kevin punches through the garadas mnions chest, killing it. the doublas minion shoots at kevin, but the bullets broke. Kevin summons two key-like weapons called keyblades. one called oblivion and one called oathkeeper. he uses the two keyblades to slice the 2 doublas heads off. then out of nowhere, thousands of minions surrond kevin. Kevin charges at them.

few hours later:

Kevin slaughtere all of the minions. kevin looks around and slums down on his knees and crys, because he couldn,t protect anyone.

Kevin(angry): Whoever did this... Will Pay For What He Did!

Kevin see's a black coat and put's it on. A portal appears behind kevin. Kevin walks into it, then turns around to see his world one last time before he leaves. He enters the portal and the portal disappears.

END

Hello everyone, this story is a crossover one. It will star me and my friends, and a cousin of minewho will travle to different worlds in order to stop someone from taking over them_. I hope you all _like it. Until next time...


	2. Maken-ki: story 2

Maken-ki:Story 1. The boy in the black coat

Our story starts at a school called tenbi academy. A light brown hair guy named takeru, along with a black haired boy named usugi are dragged by a beautiful purple haired girl named haruko for peeping at girls. someone named Gen found takeru and was about to give him his maken, a type of power the students use to fight against others. until, a helicopter showed up. A group of people called "Venus" jumped of the helicopter, one was a light brown haired male named akaya, a girl with pink hair named syria. a purple haired woman named demitra, a chinses woman with black haired named yang, twins one with yellow hair and one with black hair named reel and aili, lastly,a new member a boy who looks around 15-years old, with a black coat, an arm piece of armor on his left arm. All the venus members went to the principles office, where a pink haired woman, with big breast's is in. Akaya and minori discuss somethings, like someone trying to revive yamato no orochi, the 8-headed serpeant, until gen, along with a brown-haired woman named tomika, and a blue haired woman also with big breasts named nijou aki

Gen: Akaya! what the hell are you doing here?!

Akaya: Tomi-chan and aki, and even gen. It's been a while.

Gen: "Even gen"? What's that supposed to mean?

Akaya: I'm not here to fight. Starting today, I'm a substitute teacher at tenbi, so We'll be working together, maken blacksmith.

Gen: What? wait,Akaya. We were the first generation of maken-ki.

A girl with glasses named furan along with a group called "maken-ki" hears the conversation.

Furan: First generation of maken-ki?

Akaya and Aki look at eachother, until akaya see's furan.

Akaya: A beautiful lady, good afternoon. We are venus, you're the president of maken-ki, right?

Furan: Y-yes (what a polite man.)

Akaya: Would you be so kind as to show us to the security commitee.

Furan: Of course.

Akaya: Thank you.

Furan: This way. come with me.

Furan leads venus it the security commitee. The boy in the black coat looks at takeru and grins at him.

Haruko: take-chan, are you alright?

Takeru: oh...um.. yes, I'm fine.

Security commitee:

Yuka: and so, venus will be staying with us until summer break! Why don't you go down the line and introduce yourself?

Syria: okay!

reel,aili,demitra and syria introduces themselves except for yan

Yan: I hardly think I need to introduce myself.

A red haired girl with a bandage on her nose named Azuki grunts.

Yan: It's only those whose power we acknowledge that we consider to be companions. So I'm disinterested in being friendly with wimps

Syria: That's mean!

Demitra: you may be correct, but It's still rude,yan.

Syria: Demitra, you're being rude, too!

Demitra: so we're clear, venus has defeated many missions across dangerous battlefields, this fact is also the source of our pride.

Yan: that's right. you would'nt recognize a real fight, living a childrens daycare like this.

Takeru: a real fight?

Azuki slams her hand on the table.

Azuki: I refuse to accept it! they must think little of us if this is the help they've sent.

Azuki walks to yan

Haruko: a-azuki-san...

Azuki: I take it you're supposed to be some elite organization with overseas recruits. But if you want, I'll fix that bad attitude of yours.

Yan: The japanese say, the weaker the dog, the more it cries. Looks like that doesn't apply to dogs alone.

Azuki: what?

Yan: you're just an angry monkey.

Azuki: y-you... If you'd like, we can settle this by a duel.

Yan: sounds great.

Chacha: I guess she has a new rival!

Kimi: and someday, the two will experience forbidden love...

Azuki/Yan(Angry): No, we won't.

the boy in the black coat laughs.

?: hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm...

Yan: What's so funny, brat?!

?: Yan, you are always so stupid!

Yan(angry):Mind repeating that again?!

?: oh, so scary. What are you going to do? Scream at me?! Get real, yan, I thought you cloud do better then that!

Yan clenches her hands in anger. the boy then has a headache.

?: Ah...ow...ah

Syria: are you okay?!

?: I'm fine just, just leave me alone!

Syria tries to help him out, but the boy pushes syria away. takeru checks on her.

Takeru: Are you alright?

?: Stupid bitch.

when the boy said that, it made takeru angry, making him shout at the boy.

Takeru: Hold it!

The boy stops and turns to takeru.

Takeru(angry): Is that anyway to treat a girl?!

?: Who care's! She was always stupid and annoying!

Takeru(angry): you should watch that mouth of yours!

?: Looking for a fight!?

Takeru: Yeah!

Haruko: T-take-chan...

?: hmph, this is going to be fun.

END


	3. Maken-ki: story 3

Maken-ki: story 2. Takeru vs the boy in the black coat.

Last time, takeru challenged the boy in the black coat to fight, what takeru didn't know what kind of power the boy had.

tenbi academy: gym

Takeru and the boy in the black coat were preparing for their fight.

Haruko: Take-chan, are you sure about this?

Takeru: Don't worry haru-nee, I'll teach him a thing or two.

The venus members talk with the boy in the black coat.

Demitra: Just go light on him, okay?

?: Don't tell me what to do, demitra!

Akaya: Don't try to kill him at least!

the boy looks at akaya, giving him the evil eye.

Akaya: Alright, alright.

The boy looks at takeru.

?: (I hope your ready, because you don't know what your up against.

Takeru and the boy walk to eachother. until himegami shouts to him.

Himegami: Wait, takeru!

Takeru: Y-yes?

Himegami: Be careful, I find something strange about the arm piece he's wearing.

Takeru: I will.

The fight begins! Takeru and the boy square eachother off.

?: If I were you, I would surrendar right now.

Takeru: Shut up!

?: Okay, don't blame me for what happens to you.

Takeru charges and swings his fist at the boy, but the boy easily dodges it.

Takeru: Stay still!

?:...

Takeru keeps swinging, but the boy keeps dodging. The boy backs away.

Takeru: Why don't you fight?!

?: That was just a warm up.

Takeru: What?!

?: The real fight is about to begin.

The boy touches the arm piece and in a flash, pieces of armo came out of the arm piece and formed with the boy. (Note: the armor is ventus's keyblade armor.)

The maken-ki members were shocked, except for venus.

Akaya: Oh, great!

Reel: Should we...

Aili: stop him...?

Yan: No, It's to late now.

Syria: But If we don't do something, cute boy will be killed!

Demitra: Syria, we have no choice!

Syria: B-but...

the maken-ki members were surprised by the armor.

Takeru: W-what the...?

Himegami: (what just...?)

Azuki: Did you guys just see that or was it just me?

?: Now then, bring it on.

frustrated with anger, takeru charges straight towards the boy, but in a mere second, the boy vanished in thin air.

Takeru: What? Where did he go?!

The boy appears behind takeru.

Inaho: Takeru-sama! Behind you!

As takeru turns around, the boy delivers a powerful left punch on the side of takeru's face, sending him flying backwards.

Haruko: Take-chan!

Takeru slams into a wall.

Takeru...(cough)...(cough)...(how did he do that?)

Takeru spits blood out and charges at the boy. Takeru tries to uppercut him, the boy dodges and kicks takeru in the stomach.

Takeru: Gah...ah...ah...

Takeru vomits blood and falls on his knees. The boy lifts his leg up and tries to use a axe kick to finish takeru, but takeru quickly recovers, moves out of the way of the kick, and counters by punching the boys side face.

Kimi: He got him!

Takeru: (How do you like that?)

The boy looks at takeru, with no crack on his helmet.

Takeru:(What? It didn't hurt his armor?!)

The boy counters by using 2 reverse punches to takeru's stomach, and spinning crescent kick to takeru's face.

the maken-ki member looked surprise when the boy's armor didn't get damaged.

Furan: How can someone like him possess something so powerful?

Yuka: Well, ain't that a surprise.

Furan: Your not worried about this at all?!

Minaya: will takeru be alright?

Haruko: I don't know, but if take-chan loses...

Flashback:

Furan: If you lose, you'll join maken-ki. But if you win, maken-ki will shutdown.

Present:

Chacha: I hope he'll be alright

Inaho: Me too.

Haruko: (Hang in there, take-chan.)

Back to the fight, takeru looks at the boy's armor, figuring out a way to beat him.

Takeru: (Come on, think. His armor must have some kind of weakness.)

The boy cups his hands and forms a ball of fire and throws it at takeru. Takeru grabs the fire ball, but gets thrown back and gets burnt. Takeru lands on his lands and knees.

?: Give up?

Takeru: Never! I won't lose to you!

?: Hmph...

The boy grabs takeru's head and knee kicks his face, and does a barriage of fire,ice,thunder, and wind punches and kicks to takeru. The maken-ki members look in horror as takeru gets beaten to death.

Kimi: takeru won't last much longer.

Inaho(crying): (sob)...Takeru-sama...(sob)..(sob)...

The boy use's an axe kick on takeru's head, which cause him to back away and fall on his knees.

?: This is getting boring.

The boy cups an energy ball.

?: The final blow!

The boy throws the energy ball at takeru but surprisingly, takeru use's his maken, blood pointer.

Blood pointer: a maken in which someone can absorb element through their mouth.

?: What?!

Takeru throws back the energy ball at the boy, exploding when it made contact.

Syria: Amazing!

Takeru: D-Did I get him?

As the smoke clears, the boy is standing, with no scratch on his armor, shocking takeru and the maken-ki members. The boy charges straight towards takeru, preparing an ice punch. Takeru tries to move out of the way, but he is too injured and tired to move.

Haruko: Dodge it, take-chan!

Takeru:...D...Damn it!...

The boy slams the ice punch in takeru's face, with tremendous force, like being hit by a bouldar. Takeru arms drop, and falls like a ragdoll.

The maken-ki members are horrified as they saw a death of their members. Haruko covers her mouth.

Inaho: T-Takeru-sama!

Aki: This can't be happening!

The boy steps on takeru's head.

?: Hmph, your just patheic like the others I have fought.

The boy walks away, until he heard something.

?: hm...

He turns around and see's takeru still moving

?: Oh, want a little more?

The boy walks to takeru and prepares a thunder punch.

?: See ya!

The boy swings the thunder punch, but...takeru caught it.

?: What?

Takeru grips on the right arm piece and cracks it until it breaks. Takeru delivers a powerful blow to the boys stomach, making him vomit blood out of his helmet. The others were all surprised.

Usugi: Did I just see what you guys saw?

Furan: Y-yeah.

Yan: He broke a piece of his armor.

Akaya: How is that even possible?

Demitra: It might be when Takeru used his maken to absorb the energy ball through is mouth, he must've gained his powers, making him much stronger.

The boy recovers, he cups another energy ball, this time much larger, and throws it at takeru. Takeru disappears in thin air. The boy looks around. Takeru appears behind the boy and this time, It's the boy whos getting beaten by a barriage of punches from takeru.

Inaho: Hang in there, takeru-sama!

Minaya: you can do It!

Minori: Show this kid who's the boss!

Takeru lifts up the boy and throws him away, sliding across the ground until he hits a wall. The boy slowly gets back up.

?(angry): I've had it with your game! This time, I'll make sure I really kill you!

The boys left arm gets covered by thunder until the armpiece turns into a yellow color. A greenish flame covers takeru's right arm. The two charge at eachother, and collide punches.

Takeru/?: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Takeru's punch overcomes the boy's punch, Takeru's punch hits the boy's side face, which causes the helmet to crack. The boy slams against a wall. The boy slowly walks to takeru, but sloely slums to the ground.

Takeru: (huff)...(huff)...eh, what just happened?

Takeru looks around, he see's the maken-ki members cheering for him, he wonders why, until he got his answer. He turn's around and see's the boy, laying on the ground, he finally remembers.

Takeru: I-I won?

Haruko: He did it!

Usugi: That was amazing!

Kimi: It was like a fight between two rival.

Takeru walks to his friends, until everyone felt a dark presence. The boy stands up, but something was different about him. all of the sky blue parts, were replaced with a dark color and a yellow color. The boy strecthes his arm to takeru, but takeru dodges it, but he felt like something scratched him.

Takeru: W-What the...?

A pair of red eyes appear from the boy's helmet.

End

Music:

Takeru vs the boy in the black coat: B'z ultra soul

Takeru's comeback: abington highschool boys strength

The boy or someone else: kingdom hearts guardando nel buio


	4. Maken-ki: story 4

Maken-ki: story 3. The new enemy and the boys real identity.

Last time, Takeru was seemingly defeated by the boy, but came back and defeated the boy. But when they thought that takeru won, The boy got back on his feet...Or was it him?!

Everyone around the stranger felt his dark presence.

Usugi: H-hey, This guy is creeping me out.

Himegami( Just what is he?...)

The stranger walks towards takeru.

Takeru: What are you doing? The fight is over!

A red smile and red eyes can be seen from the strangers helmet. The stranger falls on his knees and begins to feel pain. The strangers neck grew long, lower half of his helmet begin the tear apart and form a mouth with teeth ,his fingers grow claws, red eyes and a mouth with sharp teeth appear on his chest between the huge red dot, his feet turn into claws, red eyes appear on the arms and legs. The stranger got back up and was know in a beast form.

?:RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!

The venus members are worried, but akaya was the most worried.

Yan: Akaya, What's going on?!

Akaya(nervous): I-I don't know, but he wasn't like this the first time I met him.

The stranger pounces and lands on takeru. The stranger bites takeru's shoulder. Takeru tries to punch the stranger to let go, but the stranger had a grip on takeru's shoulder. The stranger plunges his teeth further into takeru's shoulder, causing even more pain.

Takeru(inpain): GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Haruko: Take-chan!

Takeru finally gets the stranger off by prying his jaws off, and then kick him away. Takeru covers his wound. The stranger looks at takeru and licks the blood off his helmet.

Takeru: W-Who are you?!

The stranger chuckles after takeru asked his question.

?: About time someone asked!...my name is dark armor.

Minori: Dark armor?!

Dark armor: Yes, It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Furan: Why are you here?

Dark armor: For one thing...To rule all worlds.

Demitra: All worlds?

Himegami: That's patheic.

Dark armor: hmm, and how do you know that, himegami?!

The others were surprised that dark armor knew himegami's name without telling him.

Himegami(angry): H-How do you know my name?

Dark armor: Let's just say someone you knew told me your name.

Takeru: That's enough've!

dark armor turns and see's takeru charging straight towards him. But he stopped when two things came crashing to the ground. The two reveal to be mechanical beast's called garadas k7 and doublas m2

Garadas k7: a humanoid mechanical beast that has a purplish color, two scythes on his head that can be thrown like boomerangs,extend it's arms,shoots chains from his hands,has 4 eyes. (Note: this garadas k7 is a combination of the garadas k7 that appeared in shin mazinger z and the garadas k7 from mazinkaiser skl.)

Doublas m2: A two-headed mechanical beast that resembles a horned bipedal dinosaur with sharp claws, its necks can extend to constrict enemies and electricute them, both heads can fire a red heat beam,3 eyes for both heads, and can run on all fours like an animal. (Note: This doublas m2 is a combination of the doublas m2 from shin mazinger z and the doublas m2 from mazinkaiser skl.)

Aki: M-Mechanical beast's?!

Garadas k7 walks towards the maken-ki members. Takeru tries to stop him, until both doublas necks wrap around his body and electricute him.

Haruko: Everyone, lets go!

When garadas k7 got close to them, they were shocked at garadas k7 size.

Kimi: It's huge.

Garadas k7 smacks haruko out of the way.

Minaya: Haruko-senpai!

Garadas k7 then grabs minaya and starts to crush her. Chacha throws a large shuriken at garadas k7, but the shuriken bounces off when it hits garadas k7's back.

Chacha: Impossible!

Garadas k7 turns around, grabs one of it's scythes and throws it at the maken-ki members.

Azuki: Look out!

The maken-ki members dodge the scythe. Doublas m2 continues to electricute takeru.

Dark armor: That;s enough've, doublas m2.

Doublas m2 stops electrocuting takeru. It grabs takeru and throws him to dark armor. Dark armor grabs takeru by his hair and punches him in the stomach. he throws takeru back to doublas m2, who holds onto takeru. Dark armor then beats takeru to death. When he's finished, doublas m2 pushes takeru to the ground.

Dark armor: Give up?

Takeru slowly tries to get up.

Dark armor: No?

Dark armor stomps on takeru's head. When he was about to deliver the finishing blow, he see's venus run straight at him.

Dark armor: Doublas m2, take care of them.

Both doublas heads: Yes, your majesty.

Doublas m2 charges at the venus members on all fours, syria and yan grab doublas m2's legs, but both easily get swiped away by doublas m2. When doublas m2 was about to approach akaya, It quickly got surronded by a barrier, made by aili and reel.

Akaya: Now, what will you do?

The two doublas heads nod at eachother and back away.

Yan: What's this,Giving up alreadly?

Doublas m2 charges straight toward the barrier, and smashes through it like it was nothing.

Demitra: It broke through the barrier?!

Yan: Just what are these things?! Their robotic, but they move like animals.

Both doublas heads look at them with their glaring red eyes.

Back at takeru and dark armor:

black/reddish fire form from dark armors mouth.

Dark armor; Any last words?

Takeru: ...ah...g...

Dark armor: Then, die!

When dark armor was about to breath fire on takeru, he suddenly froze.

Dark armor: N...Not...you...!

Dark armor backs away, while covering his head with his hands.

Garadas: Your majesty, what's wrong?!

?: (I won't allow it! I'm not letting you kill anymore people.)

Takeru: T...That voice.

Everyone see's the boy emerging out of dark armor's back, but is being hold back by black/red hands. The boy manages to escape the hands. dark armor falls on his knees.

Dark armor: hahahahahahahaha... your as reckless as every.

?: I'll kill you, I'll kill you for what you have done!

Doublas R head: You little brat!

Garadas: I'll make sure that I slice you to a million pieces!

Garadas k7 and Doublas m2 charge , but is stopped by dark armor.

Dark armor: Don't! This is our fight.

Dark armor gets back on his feet, and summons a weapon called the x-blade. The boy also summons 2 key-like weapons called keyblade. One called oathkeeper and one called oblivion for dual wielding. Both charge at eachother and swing their keyblades, making a loud bang. Both continued to swing blows at eachother at high speed. Until, the boy dodges one of dark armors attacks, making the blade get stuck to the ground. The boy steps on the blade, trapping dark armor's x-blade. The boy brings his arm back, and swings at full force straight to dark armor's face. The boy does the same thing again and again, until dark armor grabs his fist, and slash's the boys chest with his claws, leaving 4 marks on his chest. Dark armor pulls the boy in, punches him in the face, and slams him to the ground. Dark armor grabs one of the prongs on the helmet, lifts the boy up and knee kicks him in the face 2 times and kicks him in the stomach 2 times. The boy vomits blood out of his helmet, dark armor stabs the boys back his his claws. He pulls his claws out and tries to stab the boy's head, but he stops and gets up.

Dark armor: Garadas k7, Doublas m2, lets go.

Garadas/Both doublas heads: What ?! Why?!

Dark armor: Because I said so, now let's go!

Garadas/Both doublas heads: Y-Yes, your majesty.

Garadas k7 drops minaya and follows dark armor, along with Doublas m2.

?:...H...Hold it...!

Dark armor stops and turn's to face the boy and smiles at him. Garadas k7 use's some kind of device to create a portal and the three leave. The boy get's back up and the armor returns to the arm piece. The maken- ki members check on takeru.

Haruko: Take-chan! Are you alright?!

Takeru: Y-Yeah.

Chacha: What was that all about?

Himegami: I don't know, but I fear there maybe more of those things, powerful ones.

Venus runs to check on the maken-ki members.

Akaya: Is everyone okay?!

Minori: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "okay"!?

Akaya: I-I'ts not what you...

Minori: Was this a part of your plan?! or did you want him to kill us!?

As akaya and minori argue, the boy falls down, unconcious. Takeru checks on him.

Takeru: Hey! Are you okay?! Hey! Hey!

Meanwhile:

The boy was surronded by a black/red barrier

?: W-W-Where am I?

He then hears roars and dark armors laugh. He turns around and see's a giant shadow of dark armor with his glaring red eyes and an army of mechanical beast. Dark armor reaches to grab the boy.

?: No...No...Stay back...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nurse's office:

The boys wakes up from a nightmare and finds himself in the nurse's office.

?: AAAHHHH!...(huff)...(huff)...(It was a dream?)

Aki: What's wrong?

?: Nothing, I just had a...a...a...a...a...

The boy's eyes widen as he saw aki nijou beauty, But what caught his attention was aki's big breast.

?(drooling):...he...he...he...he...

Aki: Is something wrong?

?:...What...oh,sorry...It's nothing.

Aki: If you ever need me, just ask me.

Aki leaves, but is stopped by the boy.

?: Wait a minute.

Aki: Yes?

?: Where are the others?

Aki: There at the principal's office, discussing somethings.

?: Oh...

Principal's office:

Minori: I want you to tell me everything you know, akaya!

Akaya: Alright. If you insist, beautiful.

A chin mark appears on minori's forehead from akaya's comment. Akaya tells us the story.

Akaya was just strolling around until 3 garadas k7 minions and 2 doublas m2 minions surrond him.

Garadas k7 minion: A humanoid mechanical beast similar to garadas k7, but with some differences.(Note: Its the one from mazinkaiser skl.)

Doublas m2 minion: A two headed mechanical beast similar to doublas m2, but with a gatling gun hand and some differences.(Note: This one is from mazinkaiser skl.)

They asked him If he's seen a boy wearing a black coat and an arm piece on his left arm. Akaya said no, one of the garadas k7 minions was gettnig bored and decided to kill akaya, until an ice spear hits him in the head, killing It. The other minions turn around and see the boy leaning backwards on a wall with his arms crossed. The minions tried to kill him, but the boy easily destroyed them. When the boy was about to leave, akaya stopped him and asked him to join venus. The boy agree's. The next day, the other venus members gathered around to meet their new member. When akaya told him to introduce himself, he didn't say a word. Yan called him an idiot. The boy replyed by calling her an idiot. Yan became pissed and wanted to fight the boy, the boy agrees and combines with his armor. The members were shocked to see his and the boy fight for awhile, but the boy defeated yan in less than a minute. When he was about to kill her, he walked away. During their missions, the boy doesn't follow orders, or helps his team mates, he does what every he likes.

Akaya: And that's about it.

Gen: So, you didn't see him turn into this dark armor guy?

Akaya: No, he was just a human being when we first met him.

Everyone hears a explosion. Gen looks out the window and see's smoke from the entrance gate.

Minori: What was that?!

Gen: It's probably that dark armor guy or his mechanical beast.

The maken-ki members run outside to see what's happening, while other students run for their lifes.

Boy 1: R-Run!

Furan: Whats happening?!

Girl 1: A giant red robot is attacking us.

Himegami: Giant red robot?

Kimi: Must be another mechanical beast.

The maken-ki members rush and see a boy student crawling for his life, until something steps on his back, a huge figure with yellow eyes, appears from the smoke with a double-edged spear. It raises the spear up and stabs the boy student's back. Kimi and inaho cover there mouths when they saw the boy student get killed. The red mechanical beast pulls the spear out of the boy student, then see's the maken-ki members.

?: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

The red mechanical beasts walks towards them.

Azuki: Who the hell are you?

?: My name is Iron kaiser, Its nice to meet you all.

Iron kaiser: A reddish, humanoid mechanical beast with great power. He's dark armor's top powerful mechancial beast.

Haruko: You're here for the boy with the armor, right?

Iron kaiser: Yes, If you hand him over, I will glady leave this place.

Takeru: Not gonna happen.

Iron kaiser: Why not? Didn"t you hate him for the way he treated your friends?!

Takeru: Yeah, I hate him for that. But after he fought with dark armor, I saw that he was real kind enough've to protect someone. So, we're not gonna let you have him.

Iron kaiser:...(huff)...Guess I have no choice, do I? If you won't hand him over, then I'll take him myself! Smasher punch!

Smasher punch: A attack in which Iron kaiser can launch his forearm at his opponent.

It hits takeru right in the stomach and sends him flying back. His forearm returns to his shouldar

Inaho: Takeru-sama!

Azuki: Why you!

Azuki charges sraight towards Iron kaiser and jumps to the air. Her leg begins to glow, and forms a armor like boot. Using her maken called hawk. She hits the air like an object and tries to hit iron kaiser,...but is stopped by something.

Azuki: What's going on? Why can't I move?!

Azuki see's iron kaiser reaching his hand out.

Azuki: What did you do to me?

Iron kaiser: Telekinesis.

Furan: Telekinesis?

Iron kaiser: This Is why I'm dark armor's most powerful mechancial beast.

Iron kaiser waves his hand around, making azuki move. Iron kaiser slams azuki to the ground 4 times, where every his hand is going. Iron kaiser throws azuki to the air and vanishes.

Minaya: W-Where did he go?

Iron kaiser appears in the sky right behind azuki, hits her with both of his fist, slamming her to the ground.

Nurse's office:

Aki: I hope their gonna be alright.

Aki hears the door open, she turns and see's the boy leave.

Aki: W-Wait!

Back at the fight:

All the maken-ki members were defeated by the hands of iron kaiser.

Iron kaiser: Well, that was easy.

Iron kaiser walks to takeru and picks him up.

Iron kaiser: Sorry pal, but orders are orders. And don't worry, I'll make It painless.

Iron kaiser points his spear at takeru's throat and tries to end takeru's life, until a lightning beam knocks It off of Iron kaiser's hands.

Iron kaiser: What?

Iron kaiser see's someone in the sky, The stranger throws two weapons at Iron kaiser. Iron kaiser drops takeru and dodges the weapons. The stranger lands on the ground, and It turns out to be the boy in his armor.

Iron kaiser: Hmph... I've been looking for you, kid.

?: So have I. I've been waiting to get my revenge on dark armor for destroying my world.

Iron kaiser: Well guess what, It's gone now, Including everyone else you know is gone, too.

?: I know that. I won't stop until I have slaughtered every last one of you bastards!

Iron kaiser: Hmph...I would like to see you try.

?: Fine then.

lightning hits the prongs on the helmet. The lightning redirects to the boys hand.

?: Lightning breaker!

Lightning breaker: An attack that is similar to great mazinger's "thunder break".

The boy shoots lightning from his hand and surprisingly, the attack was able to damage Iron kaiser's shoulder. Iron kaiser falls on his knee, while covering his wound.

?: Your finished, Iron kaiser!

Iron kaiser: You will pay for what you have done, prepare yourself! One day, we'll destroy all of you and take over all worlds! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Iron kaiser vanishes in the blink of an eye.

Next day: security commitee

Takeru: Man, what a night that was, huh?

Usugi: I know, first someone with a powerful armor appear's, then these giant robotic...things are attacking us. How could this get any worse?

Usugi got his answer when the door opens.

?: Um, excuse me...

Usugi(depressed): I just had to say that.

?: Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened to you guys.

Furan: It's alright. It isn't your fault. You were just being controlled.

?: I know that, but...

Haruko: Don't worry, we forgive you.

The boy smiles and bows his head down.

?: Thank you all!

The boy leaves, until haruko stops him.

Haruko: Wait a minute!

?: Yes?

Haruko: I want to ask you something. What Is that arm piece you are wearing?

?: Oh, this? Well to be honest, I really don't know what It is. But I know what I'm gonna do with It.

Haruko: what?

?: Protect all of you and others from dark armor's army.

Haruko: Can i ask you another question.

?: Sure.

Haruko: Who are you?

After haruko asked her question. The boy drops his hood and shows his real face. A 15 year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

?: The names Kevin, kevin Joyce.

END

Music:

Dark armor vs the boy: ( Dragonball revolution: rule)

Iron kaiser appears: (Kakugo complete)

Iron kaiser wounded: (Ultraman hikari: radiance)

The boys real identity: (Getter robo; armageddeon: op 1)


	5. Maken-ki: Story 5

Maken-ki: story 4. Kevin's first day at tenbi academy.

Last time, Someone named Dark armor was controlling the boy, who know revealed himself as kevin joyce. Dark armor's main goal is to destroy all human's and take over their world's. But dark armor has another thing, he has an army of mechanical beast to help him out. They'll have to go through kevin in order to rule all worlds.

Tenbi academy:

Today is kevin's first day as a student at tenbi academy, wearing the uniform.

Tomika: Everyone, today we have a new student at tenbi academy. Would you mind introducing yourself?

Kevin: My name is Kevin joyce. Nice to meet all of you.

Tomika: Kevin, you'll be sitting next to Ooyama takeru.

Kevin walks to his desk and sits next to takeru.

Takeru: Well, what do you think?

Kevin: I gotta admit, this place is pretty cool.

Takeru: "Pretty cool"? Is that all you can say? This place isn't cool, It's wonderful.

Kevin: Really?

Takeru: Yeah, their are alot of fun activites to do here, lots of cute girls, and the boy's most favorite thing to do...

Kevin: And what's that?

Takeru: Peeking at girls while they undress.

Kevin: well, that sounds coo...what?

Takeru: Peeking at girls.

kevin: eh? Are you serious?

Takeru: Deadly serious. That's our paradise.

Kevin: Paradise?

Takeru: Yes, our...

Syria: Takeru-kun!

Syria takes a picture of takeru with her phone.

Syria: I found you! It's so wonderful that we're in the same class... It must be fate.

Inaho: No! Takeru-sama is my fiance!

Syria: Oh... who is this, takeru?

Takeru: Inaho-chan, from our class.

Inaho: I've already decided to be takeru-sama's wife.

Kevin: His...His wife!? Takeru, what does she mean by "your wife"?!

Takeru: um...It's a long story.

Syria: Then I'm sorry, so when Is the ceremony? Where? How many kids do you want?

Inaho: uh...uh...

Syria: Then nothing at all has benn decided. In that case, takeru-kun can be my steady !

Inaho(crying): No...

Usugi: Inaho-chan, I think you should just leave that cheater alone. Beside's, he's only going to be alive for another few seconds.

All the boy students surrond takeru.

Boy student(scary): Takeru...why do you get all the girls?

Takeru: Everyone, calm down.

Syria: Show me again how brave you can be, cute boy. Good luck!

Syria walks away, leaving takeru to deal with himself.

Takeru: Um...

All the boy students start to pummel takeru to death.

Kevin: Wow, does this always happen here?

Usugi: Yep, It sure does

Kevin: Should we help him?

Usugi: Nah, that bastard deserves It!.

Kevin: What did he do to upset you guys?

Usugi: Many things! Like for example, he has three girl's living with him, Haruko-senpai, who is his childhood friend, makes him lunch, went on a date with himegami-senpai, and worse of all, she kissed him!

Kevin: Oh... I didn't think he did that much.

Usugi: I know, right? Know a popular idol is in love with him!

Kevin: He must've gone through alot.

After he's done with his homeroom class and all of his other classes, he meet's up with venus. Syria is looking at a picture of her "cute boy" if you know what I mean.

Yan; I'm surprised syria is so obsessed.

Syria: He's a wonderful knight. Fate has brought us together.

Demitra: Yes, that's right.

Flashback:

Haruko: ( This is our paradise. So make sure you enjoy It, too.)

Present:

Demitra: Time and place are meaningless when it comes to falling in love. Do what you want until the commander gives his orders.

Reel: Are you going to confess to him?

Aili: Are you?

Yan: Syria, what do you want to do with him?

Kevin: Do you want to do something special with him?

Syria:...I want to go on a date. But I'm...

Demitra: Syria, there's no need for concern. You're just fine the way you are.

Yan: That's right, There's no need to restrain yourself.

Reel: I'll help you!

Aili: Me, too!

Kevin: Don't worry, syria, we got your back.

Syria: Guys..

Kevin and the venus members discuss a plan.

Demitra: The target is ooyama takeru, of class 1-B.

Yan: Looks unimpressive.

Demitra: No hobbies. Good physical condition. he prefers women with larges busts.

Reel: You're exactly his type!

Aili: You've got big breasts.

Syria: Aw...

Yan: I don't know what syria see's in him. He'll be easy to get.

Demitra: Maybe not. Three girls are close to him. Kusihya Inaho, afirst year, the targets classmare, who claims to be his fiancee for unknown reasons. Love's candy.

Meanwhile: Inaho was using the bathroom.

Inaho:...(Achuu)...

Back at the plan:

Demitra: Amaya haruko, a second- year, target's childhood friend. Not involved romantically, but meddles in the targets affairs.

Meanwhile: Haruko was changing.

Haruko:...(Achuu)...

Back at the plan:

Demitra: And another second-year, Himegami kodama. This is unconfirmed, but It seems she had a date with the target.

Meanwhile: Himegami was taking a bath.

Himegami: This is heaven...(Achuu)...

Why are they sneezing? Do they have allergies or...Oh, sorry...um...back to the plan:

Demitra: There is a high probability that these three with interfere with the actualization of syria's date.

Yan: Then there's only one thing to do.

Reel: Those who interfere...

Aili: ...must be eliminated

Demitra: Operation to commence tomorrow. The mission will be simple. But as venus, our job is to give it our best. For syria, as well.

Syria is looking at the picture of takeru.

Syria: Takeru-kun...

Kevin puts his hand on syrias shoulder.

Kevin: Syria, there's nothing to worry about. If anyone tries to ruin you date, I'll just teach them a little lesson.

Syria: Kevin...

Kevin: Just leave It to me!

Syria nods to kevin. kevin gives syria a thumbs up.

The next day

Homeroom:

Usugi: (Huff)...

Takeru: Yo.

Usugi: Hey.

Takeru: Did you do your homework?

Usugi: You're talking like a character in a school-based Tv show. I'm too busy for that.

Takeru:(chuckles) What's up?

Kevin walks over.

Kevin: Good morning, takeru, usugi.

Takeru: Good morning.

Usugi: Hey.

Kevin: What's wrong, usugi?

Usugi: It's been two months since school started, but no a single girl has asked me out. So why did I even come to tenbi? There's no point.

Takeru reaches into his back pakc to grab his things, but Instead, he grabbed a letter.

Takeru: Is this..

Usugi: You think so too, right?

Takeru hides the letter before usugi saw it.

Takeru(nervous): Yeah...I agree.

Usugi: What's up? you seem to freaked out all of a sudden.

Takeru(nervous): I was just thinking I'd like a girlfriend, too.

Usugi: You've got one.

Inaho walks by.

Inaho: How are yo this morning, Takeru-sama?

Takeru: Inaho-chan?

Ianho: You seem really happy.

Takeru: Do I?

Usugi: Of course he is. he had a cute fiancee waiting for him, the second he started school.

Inaho:...Cute fiancee?

Takeru: Usugi...

Usugi: And you went on a date with himegami-senpai.

A arrow hits takeru's head.

Usugi: And amaya-senpai makes you lunch everyday.

Another arrow hits takeru's head.

Usugi: And now, the idol who just transferred also likes you?

A third arrow hits takeru's head, which cause's him to fall down. Usugi quickly grabs his shirt and shakes him like a bobblehead.

Usugi(angry): Why do you get all the girls, damn it? It wouldn't kill you to share-

Takeru: Calm down...it isn't my fault.

Inaho: A cute fiancee...

After that, takeru is in the boy's bathroom, reading the letter he got. It says...

"Dear Ooyamam takeru-sama, i haven't been able to forget you, since the moment I first saw you. Those passoinate eyes I sometimes glimpse, behind the intellectual glasses... your manly attitude, Just once, I'd like to be held in your statuesque arms. Please come and meet me. After school today, I'll be waiting in the school parking lot...An anonyomous girl who adores you."

Takeru: It's finally come! the one thing highschool boys across the world long for! I never thought I'd get one! But there's no name. I don't know who sent it but they must be both passoinate and modest. i'm sure about it. hmmmhmmm...

Little did takeru know, kevin was listening to takeru read the letter.

Kevin then meet's up with venus.

Demitra: Did he get the letter?

Kevin: Yes.

Demitra: Good. The operation will begin when the target and syria begin there date. We're counting on you, kevin.

Kevin: Right!

kevin walks out of the room and make's his way to the security commitee. He enter's and see's haruko along with himegami, furan, yuka, and usugi.

Kevin: hey, guys.

Haruko: Kevin-san...

Kevin: What's going on here?

Furan: We've heard that someone has been piling up garbage by the shrine behind the clock tower.

Kevin: What? Who would do such a thing?

Furan: We don't know. That's why we want you, vice president and himegami-san to investigate.

Kevin: Gee, I would love to help, but I have some stuff to do. Sorry.

Kevin was about to leave the room, until himegami stopped him.

Himegami: Hold It!

Kevin: What?

Himegami: You know something about this, don't you?

Haruko: Himegami-san. That's going a bit too far...

Kevin: She's right, himegami-senpai. Why would you think I'm behind this? Would I ever lie to you guys?

Himegami: I don't know...Doesn't he look suspicious?

Kevin: You must be seeing things. Well, I gotta go. See ya.

kevin leaves.

Next day:

The class was over. Inaho wanted to walk home with takeru, but he wasn't in his desk. Takeru was happily walking to his date. Inaho tries to find hin.

Inaho: Takeru-sama? Takeru-sama!...Sniff,sniff.

inaho see's a bag.

Ianho: What's this?

Inaho opens the bag and in it, was candy.

Inaho: Ehhhhhhh?

She finds another one.

Inaho: Another one? W-W-W-Wow! It's filled with candy! I'm sure this is the god of candy's blessing. Thank you!

She find a doll that looks like takeru by a tree.

Inaho:T-T-T-Takeru-sama! This candy was a present from you, wasn't it?

The doll head tilts, like it was nodding.

Inaho: Thank you! You really do care about me. Don't ever leave me again.

Inaho lunges at the doll and hugs It.

Inaho: Takeru-sama!

Inaho gets some of the candy out.

Inaho: Hee hee... you aren't very talkative today, are you takeru-sama?

Ummmmmmm...She does realize that she's talking to a doll, right?

Inaho: I'll eat my candy, then!

Inaho eats a chocolate bar.

Inaho: It's really, really good!

Aili and reel were behind a tree, watching inaho.

Reel: I can't believe...

Aili:...She fell for It.

Same here.

Meanwhile: Takeru and syria went on their date while kevin was watching over them, making sure that no one interupts syria's date.

A few moments ago:

Syria and takeru were strolling around.

Syria: I'm glad I got to come to tenbi academy.

Takeru: Yeah?

Syria: Because I met you.

Takeru: Um...Syria-san...

Syria: Let's go in here.

Takeru: Th-Th-This is...

Takeru and syria are near a deserted house.

Syria: I want to be alone with you.

Takeru: It's a creepy house.

Syria: You don't want to go in?

Takeru: Th-That isn't true. Just...

The two of them go in. Kevin was watching them from a building.

Kevin: What is syria even thinking of? Why would she take takeru into that deserted house? Is she thinking of...(scared) No, is she...don't tell me she is.

What kevin is thinking about is that syria want's takeru to be her slave.

Kevin(scared): Oh, god...

He then hear's talking, he turns and see's haruko and inaho running to the deserted house.

Kevin: What? haruko-senpai and inaho-chan? How did they get past demitra and yan?...Well, it doesn't matter, they still have to get past me.

Kevin jumps off the building and stops inaho and haruko.

Inaho: Kevin-san?

Haruko: What are you doing?!

Kevin: Sorry girls, but I can't let you ruin syria's date!

Haruko summons a sword-like maken called murakumo and charges at kevin. Kevin catches the blade with his hand.

Haruko: Now, Inaho-chan!

Inaho: Right! Maken kamudo: Hitosuka!

The attack destroys half of the building. kevin, haruko, have confused looks when they saw what was inside.

Haruko/kevin: Eh?...

Syria was singing songs to takeru this whole time. haruko and kevin see's a title.

Haruko: Syria-san's song and music?

Haruko: S-song...

Kevin: And...

Haruko/kevin: Music...

Kevin: This is what syria wanted to do? have takeru listen to all of her songs? That's boring, but you know what isn't boring?

Inaho: What?

Kevin: The suit she's wearing, it looks cute on her

Inaho/haruko: Huuuuuuuu...

Kevin: What? I'm just saying.

Later on:

Takeru was stressed out when he heard all of syria's song's. kevin climbs up the ladder to takeru's bed.

Kevin: Hey, takeru.

Takeru: Hey.

Kevin: Sorry about what happened earlier.

Takeru: It's oaky.

kevin: I just wanted to do syria a favor. She looked like she wanted to do something with you, except singing all of your songs to you.

Takeru: Yeah, i know.

kevin: Yep. Good night, hope you feel better.

Takeru: Good night.

END

Kevin and haruko clash: ( Sword art online op 1)


	6. Maken-ki: story 6

Maken-ki:Story 1. The boy in the black coat

Our story starts at a school called tenbi academy. A light brown hair guy named takeru, along with a black haired boy named usugi are dragged by a beautiful purple haired girl named haruko for peeping at girls. someone named Gen found takeru and was about to give him his maken, a type of power the students use to fight against others. until, a helicopter showed up. A group of people called "Venus" jumped of the helicopter, one was a light brown haired male named akaya, a girl with pink hair named syria. a purple haired woman named demitra, a chinses woman with black haired named yang, twins one with yellow hair and one with black hair named reel and aili, lastly,a new member a boy who looks around 15-years old, with a black coat, an arm piece of armor on his left arm. All the venus members went to the principles office, where a pink haired woman, with big breast's is in. Akaya and minori discuss somethings, like someone trying to revive yamato no orochi, the 8-headed serpeant, until gen, along with a brown-haired woman named tomika, and a blue haired woman also with big breasts named nijou aki

Gen: Akaya! what the hell are you doing here?!

Akaya: Tomi-chan and aki, and even gen. It's been a while.

Gen: "Even gen"? What's that supposed to mean?

Akaya: I'm not here to fight. Starting today, I'm a substitute teacher at tenbi, so We'll be working together, maken blacksmith.

Gen: What? wait,Akaya. We were the first generation of maken-ki.

A girl with glasses named furan along with a group called "maken-ki" hears the conversation.

Furan: First generation of maken-ki?

Akaya and Aki look at eachother, until akaya see's furan.

Akaya: A beautiful lady, good afternoon. We are venus, you're the president of maken-ki, right?

Furan: Y-yes (what a polite man.)

Akaya: Would you be so kind as to show us to the security commitee.

Furan: Of course.

Akaya: Thank you.

Furan: This way. come with me.

Furan leads venus it the security commitee. The boy in the black coat looks at takeru and grins at him.

Haruko: take-chan, are you alright?

Takeru: oh...um.. yes, I'm fine.

Security commitee:

Yuka: and so, venus will be staying with us until summer break! Why don't you go down the line and introduce yourself?

Syria: okay!

reel,aili,demitra and syria introduces themselves except for yan

Yan: I hardly think I need to introduce myself.

A red haired girl with a bandage on her nose named Azuki grunts.

Yan: It's only those whose power we acknowledge that we consider to be companions. So I'm disinterested in being friendly with wimps

Syria: That's mean!

Demitra: you may be correct, but It's still rude,yan.

Syria: Demitra, you're being rude, too!

Demitra: so we're clear, venus has defeated many missions across dangerous battlefields, this fact is also the source of our pride.

Yan: that's right. you would'nt recognize a real fight, living a childrens daycare like this.

Takeru: a real fight?

Azuki slams her hand on the table.

Azuki: I refuse to accept it! they must think little of us if this is the help they've sent.

Azuki walks to yan

Haruko: a-azuki-san...

Azuki: I take it you're supposed to be some elite organization with overseas recruits. But if you want, I'll fix that bad attitude of yours.

Yan: The japanese say, the weaker the dog, the more it cries. Looks like that doesn't apply to dogs alone.

Azuki: what?

Yan: you're just an angry monkey.

Azuki: y-you... If you'd like, we can settle this by a duel.

Yan: sounds great.

Chacha: I guess she has a new rival!

Kimi: and someday, the two will experience forbidden love...

Azuki/Yan(Angry): No, we won't.

the boy in the black coat laughs.

?: hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm...

Yan: What's so funny, brat?!

?: Yan, you are always so stupid!

Yan(angry):Mind repeating that again?!

?: oh, so scary. What are you going to do? Scream at me?! Get real, yan, I thought you cloud do better then that!

Yan clenches her hands in anger. the boy then has a headache.

?: Ah...ow...ah

Syria: are you okay?!

?: I'm fine just, just leave me alone!

Syria tries to help him out, but the boy pushes syria away. takeru checks on her.

Takeru: Are you alright?

?: Stupid bitch.

when the boy said that, it made takeru angry, making him shout at the boy.

Takeru: Hold it!

The boy stops and turns to takeru.

Takeru(angry): Is that anyway to treat a girl?!

?: Who care's! She was always stupid and annoying!

Takeru(angry): you should watch that mouth of yours!

?: Looking for a fight!?

Takeru: Yeah!

Haruko: T-take-chan...

?: hmph, this is going to be fun.

END


End file.
